


Between These Metal Lockers, Paradise

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Friends, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Shanks just got done with a swim meet and is alone in the locker room. As he's getting dressed, someone else comes in, a gymnast with familiar eyes. He realizes that the stranger is no stranger at all, but is actually Shanks' old friend who he lost contact with after high school. Now, after reuniting, he wants two things; to be closer to Buggy, and to hear Buggy say that he missed him.(This ended up a lot fluffier than I meant for it to.)Previously 'Meet Me, Love Me'





	1. Chapter 1

"Good job, today, guys! You all did excellent!"

Shanks smiles at the other swimmers and congratulates them as they file out of the door of the locker room. The swim meet had gone excellent, with Shanks himself taking first in many of his strokes and moving on to the next round of the competition. Shanks feels excellent right now, his body high with the adrenaline of winning and having fun while doing it. His heart is still beating fast against his ribs and he’s almost jittery from his excitement. Maybe he’ll go for a run once he gets changed after all, he needs to start getting ready for the next meet as soon.

When Shanks opens his locker, he hears someone open the door to the locker room. Just as Shanks turns around to greet the newcomer, who he assumes is a swimmer from another school coming in late to change, the stranger lets out a startled yelp and slips on the wet ground. Luckily, the redhead turns around just in time to catch the newcomer in his arms as they fall against his chest.

Shanks blinks in surprise before looking down at the man in his arms. He can only see the top of the man's head, meaning his vision is clouded with long, wavy blue hair. It's really pretty hair, Shanks notices, and smells sweet like cotton candy. It's a nice contrast to the smell of harsh chlorine that fills the locker room. The swimmer is tempted to lean in and actually smell it, but then he hears the stranger speak.

"What the fuck?! Why is the floor all wet?!" The stranger screeches as his hands cling to Shanks' upper arms. His voice is rough on the ears, but that's most likely from the nervousness of nearly slipping on the hard floor. The stranger looks around, trying to gauge why the floor is wet, but soon he remembers that he's holding on to someone and he looks up at Shanks.

It's hard, but Shanks manage to not gasp when he catches sight of the bluest eyes he's ever seen. They're so bright and something in the back of Shanks' mind tells him that he's seen eyes that look very similar to these. He doesn't remember where, but he _knows_ he has. He knows it with every fiber of his being. God, but where would that have been? And why doesn't he remember whose eyes they were? Eyes like these _deserve_ to be remembered! And Shanks _certainly_ didn't swim against anyone who looked like this man. The swimmer feels _bad_ for not knowing where he'd seen eyes like that!

But Shanks manages to clear his mind and his throat enough to respond, though he can't look straight at the other man's eyes while he does so. "Oh, we just had a swim meet. I assumed you were one of the swimmers from a different school," Shanks sheepishly explains as one of his hands comes up to rub the back of his neck through his wet, tangled hair. "Sorry, if I'd known you weren't, I would've warned you." He meets the stranger's gaze and both men flush as they realize just how close they are and how intimate their position would be in any other context. Though he knows he should pull away, Shanks doesn't because of how pretty the passion-fruit-pink color on the stranger's cheeks are.

Everything is still for a moment. Then it's all set back in action again.

The man in his arms quickly moves away from Shanks, straightening himself as he adjusts his jacket - which has Shanks' school's mascot on it - and his well-worn sweatpants. He clears his throat as a pink blush washes over his face - which Shanks finds adorable - before he scowls says, "Well, I'm not. They really should've put up a sign or something." He crosses his arms and glowers at Shanks like it's his fault.

Somehow, Shanks doesn't find him any less attractive.

Shanks shrugs his shoulders as he tries not to openly stare at the slightly shorter man's cute almost-pout. That expression fits his dace perfectly. _'Damn, but this guy's lips are pretty when he frowns like that. Don't say that out loud,'_ Shanks scolds himself internally before he responds. "Yeah, that's what we told them, but they were sure that no one else would be using the sports center today."

The stranger scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Well that's possibly the dumbest thing I've heard all month. Everyone knows that the gymnasts use the gym on the weekends. _Everyone_ knows that," The man snarls, though now his anger doesn't seem directed at Shanks. Shanks only likes this guy even more because of it. He's real hot when he's mad at someone who isn't Shanks.

Shanks casually nods along with the blue-haired man's words. "Yeah, exactly! But the coaches thought that, for some reason, none of the gymnasts would show up today." This time, Shanks rolls his eyes. The coaches really didn't think it through. Then the stranger's words sink in. This guy is a gymnast? "Wait, you're a gymnast?" Shanks asks belatedly as the other guy walks away, further into the locker room.

Suddenly, the stranger stops mid-step and looks over his shoulder at Shanks. Well, _glares_ over his Shoulder at Shanks as he growls, "Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?" The man stands a bit straighter and adjusts the drawstring bag that's slung over his shoulder.

"No, no!" Shanks shakes his head with a light laugh. "I had a friend that did gymnastics when we were younger. He was apparently really good. Honestly, I couldn't tell because I didn't watch anyone besides him." Shanks chuckles fondly at the memory.

To him, his friend would always be the best gymnast out there. Shanks wonders what happened to Buggy. They hadn't been able to keep in touch all that well after Buggy went to an out-of-state college, but Shanks wasn't mad about it. After all, he was the one to encourage Buggy to set his sights high and aim even higher. He just hopes that Buggy is doing okay.

A soft snort from the stranger draws Shanks' attention and the swimmer watches as he opens his locker. "Yeah? What's his name? I may have beaten him at some point," The stranger asks, his arrogance showing through. But Shanks honestly thinks it just makes him even cuter.

Honestly, the remark doesn't offend Shanks, mainly because in his mind, Buggy could beat this guy with no problem. His lips curve up into a soft smile as he slowly shakes his head. "I doubt you've ever had the chance to go up against him. He's at a college a good seven states away. But, then again, our school is pretty famous for its gymnasts, so maybe you have…" Shanks shrugs nonchalantly, smile still in place as the gymnast turns away, giving Shanks a chance to take off his swimsuit and slip into his boxers and joggers. "His name's Buggy. Ever heard of him?"

"Wait, wh-?!" He hears the stranger splutter and nearly slip again, and when he turns around, the man is staring at him with wide eyes. "That's… my name…" Both of them feel the air flee from their lungs before the man Shanks is now _certain_ is Buggy quietly asks, "Shanks? That you?"

Shanks swallows before shakily smiling at the blue-haired man. "Yeah… Yeah, it's me." Despite how much he wants to, he doesn't rush over to Buggy and pick him up and spin him around in a tight hug. Half because of the wet floor, half because he doesn't want to make things weird.

The gymnast gives a short, breathless huff of laughter. "Well, damn. I didn't think I'd find you this soon after getting back. And it looks like you finally took up swimming, huh? Good. I knew you'd be great at it." Buggy grins, a crooked, beautiful curve of his lips, as he turns to face Shanks.

"Yeah, you always did tell me that," Shanks says with a light chuckle as he looks over Buggy. Damn, but he looks different now. So mature and grown up. He's… attractive, too. Definitely Shanks' type. Which is odd, since Shanks never really considered Buggy in that way. At least, he hadn't until the summer after Buggy left. That summer… Well, Shanks had spent most of it in his bedroom, half of the time moping and the other half masturbating to the memory of his best friend.

Buggy smiles and it's softer and brighter than anything Shanks has seen from him in a long while. "I'm always right, aren't I?" He says, but his voice is more cheerful and joking than arrogant.

Shanks rolls his eyes as he laughs. "Well, that's the reason I kept telling you to go to that big, prestigious school! Speaking of which," Shanks shoots a curious look over to the gymnast. "Why aren't you there now? Why are you all the way back home, going to community college?" Shanks asks, but when he sees Buggy reaching up to unzip his jacket, he has to remind himself to not let his jaw hit the ground.

"Oh, please! I'm a _genius!"_ Buggy laughs loudly and shakes his head as he starts to undress, revealing the clothes worn underneath. He pauses at Shanks question, but quickly continues his actions so he doesn't reveal his secret; that he came back because he missed Shanks and, after two years of being apart, he couldn't take it anymore. "That's a long story. How about sometime soon, we go get dinner and I'll tell you all about it?"

But Buggy's words don't quite reach his brain. "Wow," Shanks mumbles breathlessly as he watches the gymnast unzip his jacket and pull off his sweatpants, leaving Buggy in a tight shirt and fitted shorts. The outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination, instead showing off the firm, rigid truth of Buggy's muscled arms and toned back and strong legs. His well-built body, along with his long, loose hair, makes him an attractive sight that Shanks' wet dreams can't even begin to touch on. Shanks actually feels his body stutter in its movements as he tries to memorize this image while still casually getting dressed.

"Hm?" Buggy hums curiously as he folds his clothes and sets them in his locker. His drawstring bag, shoes and socks quickly join them before Buggy turns around to look at Shanks. "You say something?" He asks, his expression growing more confused at the starstruck look in Shanks' eyes.

Shanks chuckles lowly, even though he's still out of breath from his childhood friend's beauty. "Nah, was just looking at you. You've… grown up really well." Shanks' voice drops half an octave as his eyes travel down Buggy's body, taking in the build beneath the tight clothes. He crosses his arms and leans back against his locker, thanking himself for deciding to wear loose joggers because damn, Buggy really is hot.

An arrogant grin makes its it's way onto Buggy's face as he closes his locker and turns around, giving Shanks the time to see his toned chest and his well-shaped… other, less appropriate areas. Buggy gives a cocky tilt of his head as he replies with, "Oh, I know." Then those bright blue eyes travel over Shanks' body, taking in his broader form. His eyes linger, and Shanks feels himself preening and grinning roguishly because of it. Once the gymnast's eyes move back to Shanks' face and see the proud expression on his face, Buggy's cheeks flush red and he quickly looks away. "I _guess_ you're not too bad either. At least, you look better than you did in middle school," Buggy sneers before laughing at his own joke.

"I'm glad," Shanks says back quietly, but he's not focused on what he's saying. He's too busy listening to the loud melody of Buggy's laugh. His laugh is the same as it always has been, and Shanks realizes he's missed that laugh. He's missed it so much.

But, as much as he wants to hear more of that laugh, there's something else he wants to hear even more than that. He wants to hear three very sweet words from Buggy. He _really_ wants to hear those words. Hell, he _needs_ to hear them. Shanks pushes himself off of the lockers and moves to stand just in front of Buggy, less than an arm's length away. Buggy's eyes go wide and, on instinct, he tries to step back, but the back of his knees his the cement bench and he realizes he's trapped. He opens his mouth to ask Shanks what the _actual fuck_ he's doing, but the redhead cuts him off before he can get a single syllable out.

"Hey, Buggy. I missed you. Did you miss me?"

Shanks' eyes stare into Buggy's own, and the shorter man can't find it in himself to look away. Instead, he lets his childhood-best-friend's gaze pin him down as Shanks' hands move to grab onto Buggy's hips. The sudden contact between their bodies forces a shocked exhale from Buggy's lips. "What are you talking about?" Buggy asks, slightly unsure of how to respond to Shanks in a situation like this. His breathing grows faster and he thinks that this is what a gazelle must feel like when it sees a lion looking at it.

"I'm asking," Shanks says slowly, voice low and heavy with lust, "If you missed me." His leg, strong and muscled, pushes between Buggy's thighs and grinds up against Buggy's cock. It pleases Shanks to realize that Buggy's already partially hard as he slowly rubs his thigh against Buggy's hardening member.

"Wh-!" Buggy's face flushes a deeper hue and his eyebrows shoot up as he feels the pressure applied to his cock. He chokes on air and looks down to see exactly what he already knew was happening. He wants to hate the sight, but dammit he _really_ likes the way Shanks' leg looks between his own and the sight of Shanks' hands on his hips. It looks so good, so _natural._ But Buggy still tries to deny how much he wants this, how much he _has_ wanted this, how often he's dreamed of something like this. He knows that Shanks can see through him, but dammit, he can try! "G-Get off me, red hair! I-I need to go t-to practice!"

Shanks chuckles, a dark, wicked, seductive sound, as he shakes his head. "No, you don't. What you _need_ to do," Shanks murmurs lowly as uses his grip on Buggy's hips to grind the lithe man down on his thigh, "Is tell me that you missed me. And how much, too." He smirks down at Buggy as he continues to work his leg against Buggy's dick through the thin layers of fabric they wear.

This is a challenge. Buggy knows a challenge when he hears, sees and feels one, and _this_ is a challenge. His breathing comes fast as he manages to force himself to glare at Shanks and spit out a sharp, "Never."

Admittedly, that hurts. But Shanks knows it's not the truth. He _knows_ Buggy, knows him better than he knows himself, and he knows that Buggy is lying. Well, not lying, but refusing to tell the whole truth. So Shanks doesn't glare or growl or snarl like most people would have. Instead, he smiles softly - so softly - at the gymnast as he flips their positions so he can sit on the bench and pull Buggy into his lap. The gymnast gasps as his hands grab onto Shanks' shoulder for support and he can't help but whimper as his hips press against Shanks' own. "Oh, come on, sweetheart," Shanks purrs with that cream-and-honey voice. "Just a few words for your favorite lover boy. Can't you give me that?" Shanks chuckles as he sees Buggy's chest move with his quickened breathing.

Shanks grins up at Buggy with those sinful lips as his hands force Buggy's hips down against his upper legs. The swimmer leans back against the lockers as he watches Buggy squirm and writhe. Shanks lets out a pleased purr when he feels Buggy's hands squeeze at his shoulders, and he chuckles when the sound makes Buggy's face light up in bright red again. "C'mon, baby, tell me you missed me," Shanks whispers in Buggy's ear with a sweet-sly grin before he rolls his hips up against the shorter man's.

It takes a real effort for Buggy not to give in right there, to cave and tell Shanks he really did miss him. Buggy missed Shanks to the point he dropped out of that prestigious school and came back home and enrolled into their local community college in hopes of finding Shanks. But Buggy knows he can keep going, can keep holding up to Shanks' challenge. So he bites back his moan at the swimmer's actions and refrains from bucking his hips as he stutters over a choked, "N-No."

Shanks pouts exaggeratedly at the blue-haired man as he grinds their hips together. He nearly smiles when Buggy whimpers, but he manages to keep the expression on his face as his own hard cock rubs against Buggy's own. "Come on, babe, just be honest. You missed me, didn't you? Didn't you dream of me like this when you were gone?" He pulls Buggy closer to himself as he gives a rougher buck of his hips so his cock runs against Buggy's ass.

This time, Buggy is so startled by Shanks' boldness that his actions for a hiccuped mewl of, "maybe," from the gymnast's lips. Immediately, Buggy sees the way Shanks' pupils dilate and feels Shanks' hands get tighter on his hips. In that moment, Buggy knows he's lost. But dammit, he's still going to try!

In an instant, Shanks' hands are sliding back to roughly grip Buggy's ass and force their cocks to rub against each other through the fabric of their clothes. The action is so harsh but so _good_ and Buggy can practically feel the bruises that are going to decorate his legs after this and he needs this so bad. He needs _Shanks_ so bad and he feels tears well up in his eyes because he finally fucking _has_ him.

Shanks sees the tears in Buggy's eyes and he nearly stops, nearly calls it quits, but just before he does-

"-you," Buggy whispers, his voice soft as flower petals and laced with his dewdrop tears. Buggy is trembling as his hands move to cradle Shanks head so his arms can rest on Shanks' shoulders. He's looking at Shanks now, those pretty blue eyes filled with tears that have been held back for too long, but this time, instead of sorrow, the hold hopeful excitement.

It's quiet for a moment as Shanks pauses his movements and stares back at Buggy with wide eyes. "What… What did you say…?" He asks, the words raspy and rough with emotion as he feels his own eyes glaze over with tears.

Buggy hangs his head and his mouth shakes with each whispered letter as he says, "I-I mi-missed you." He looks back up at Shanks and sees the awestruck but loving look on the redhead's face, and he can't hold back his tears anymore. His eyelashes do nothing to restrain the heavy droplets as they spill over his eyelids and down his cheeks

And it's then that Shanks realizes why he wants to hear those words so bad. He wants to hear them so bad because it may be too early to say 'I love you,' but it wouldn't be too long before it would be true.

"I missed you, too, Buggy. So goddamn much." Shanks chuckles, the sound wet and full of teary joy, as he pulls Buggy close to him again. The action bring their hips together and bring moans from their lips. They share one look and smile at each other as they begin moving together, rocking their hips against each other's.

"I missed you," Buggy repeats, a soft smile on his lips before they part in a groan as his cock runs against Shanks. "I missed you," he says, but the words Shanks hears are different. "I missed you." I will love you. "I missed you." I will love you. "I missed you." I _will_ love _you._

And Shanks smiles and returns each sentiment, eyes still watery. "I missed you, too." I will love you, too. "I missed you so much." I will love you just as I used to. "I missed you, Buggy." I will love you _even_ _more_ than I used to.

Thankfully, Buggy seems to understand every hidden word and he smiles brightly before he ducks his head catches Shanks off guard in a kiss. Thankfully, despite Shanks' surprise, Buggy is able to fit their lips together seamlessly in a sweet, loving kiss as his hands cradle the swimmer's head.

After he gets over his initial surprise, Shanks return the kiss with vigor, slipping his tongue between Buggy's lips. Their tongues rub against each other in a slow, loving dance as their hips continues to messily grind and buck and rub against each other. They grind against each other just like they did in the fantasies they had of each other while they were apart.

It isn't long, just a few more bucks of Shanks' hips, before they're cumming, their mouths just barely parted as they whisper soft 'I missed you's. Buggy mewls softly as he rides out his orgasm, his continual grinding bringing Shanks to climax. They're left with semen in their underwear, a mess that both of them wince but chuckle at.

"Let's go back to my room," Shanks says softly as he smiles down at the gymnast slumped against his chest. "I wanna change, then cuddle with you and eat take out."

Buggy chuckles weakly as he smiles back at Shanks. "God, that sounds nice. I missed doing that with you," He admits softly as he slowly begins to stand. He winces at the feeling of cooling seed in his pants, but manages to smile at his childhood friend and offer his hand.

Shanks takes Buggy's hand, stands up and kisses Buggy's cheek with a broad grin. "I missed _you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i'm back for posting more garbage

The statewide competition is over, and Shanks beat his opponents by a second and a half in all the strokes he competed in. It felt amazing to do so well after working so damn hard and training everyday. It feels even better to know that Buggy was in the stands, cheering for him just like he did when they were younger. Just knowing that Buggy is there now makes Shanks smile widely, knowing that he's going to get a kiss from his boyfriend -  _ boyfriend!  _ \- the second he finds Buggy. 

Shanks hurries to strip out of his wet, clingy swimsuit so he can find his boyfriend. Since he took first place, he had to stay behind to talk with the coaches and was therefore the last one in the locker room. Honestly, he's a bit thankful for that since it gives him some time to gather his thoughts, as well as more space to get dressed. Usually it's very crowded in the locker room after big competitions like this, so it's nice to have some room to move. 

Just after stripping off his swimsuit, Shanks hears someone open the door to the locker room, but it's not the door that leads to the pool. Shanks immediately perks up, because he can guess exactly who it is. "Buggy!" He calls out to his boyfriend before he even turns around with a sunny smile on his lips, forgetting for a moment that his clothes are on the bench behind him. "Babe!"

Luckily for him, it actually  _ is _ Buggy who's carefully closing the door behind him as he surveys the absolute  _ lake _ that is the locker room. At Shanks' call of his name, the gymnast looks up at his boyfriend and gives him a smile that makes Shanks' entire body feel warm and gooey like chocolate in the sun. "There you are! I was getting bored of waiting, so I came to find you," Buggy says with an easy shrug as he carefully begins to move towards his boyfriend. He stops just long enough to leer at Shanks. "Not dressed yet, red hair?" He asks with a teasing twinkle in his eyes and a crooked smirk on his lips. He crossed his arms as he cocks his eyebrow. "And here I thought you wanted to get back to my place so we could  _ celebrate?" _ The tone Buggy takes on is so suggestive and flirtatious and it fills Shanks’ head like spiced honey.

Shanks opens his mouth to speak, to say that hell yes he wants to go back to Buggy’s place to ‘celebrate,’ but before he can, Buggy is speaking again. “Or…” Buggy lets his eyes slowly roam over Shanks body and the swimmer can feel heat beginning to stir in his lower abdomen. “Or do you want to have some fun here?” Even as he says those words, Buggy is stripping off his t-shirt and tossing it onto one of the water-covered benches.

A sly grin breaks onto Shanks' lips as his boyfriend waits for his answer. Since he's a good boyfriend, Shanks doesn't make him wait long. "Let's do it here. I like the way your moans and whines echo off the walls in here," Shanks replies, his tone nonchalant but his words lewd and inviting. His pupils dilate and his smile grows wider as he sees a flush come over Buggy’s cheek.

“Shut up,” Buggy stutters over his words as he looks away, flustered. It’s one of the things Shanks loves about his boyfriend; he can be so cool and collected, but once you take the power away from Buggy, he becomes all embarrassed and adorable. “Y-You’re being all disgusting again,” Buggy says, even as the growing bulge in his pants becomes noticeable. He crosses his arms as a bright red washes over his cheeks and ears.

Shanks steps closer to his boyfriend, his footsteps sure and slow and confident. He sees Buggy squirm and it brings a sly grin to his face. Once he gets close enough to Buggy to touch him, he grips the gymnast’s hips and roughly pulls him closer until their bodies are flush against each other’s. He leans down to whisper in Buggy’s ear, his lips brushing against his boyfriend’s earlobe. “Mm, I might be a bit obscene, but you should hear the way  _ you _ sound when I’m inside you.” Shanks revels in the way Buggy shivers at their proximity and Shanks’ words. “Seriously, babe, you sound so damn  _ sexy _ when I find that spot that makes you go wild. You get so loud for me, Buggy. It gets me so fucking hot when I think about it.”

A small, hardly audible whimper is pulled from Buggy’s throat as he’s forced to let his arms uncross so he can balance himself by holding onto Shanks’ upper arms.  _ “Ngh! _ Sh-Shanks, quit saying those g-gross things!” Buggy scowls as his blush grows darker on his cheeks. “Y-You’re being all… lewd.”

A low chuckle finds its way up from Shanks’ throat as his hands start to slide Buggy’s pants down. “Aw, but you like it when I talk like this to you, don’t you, sweetheart? You  _ like _ when I use these ‘gross,’ ‘disgusting’ words to get you all riled up,” Shanks murmurs lowly before he gives a quick nip to Buggy’s earlobe. He grins roguishly at the way Buggy gasps before he noses against the gymnast’s jaw. “C’mon, baby, tell me that you like my filthy words and I’ll make you feel so good that your pretty brains turn to mush. Isn’t that what my darling wants?” Shanks softly bites at Buggy’s jaw, the smile on his lips something downright evil.

Buggy’s breath is coming faster now, his chest pressing against Shanks with each inhale. “Mm- Hah- N-No, I… I don’t…want...” Buggy trails off, knowing that this is a losing battle. His fully hard cock is pressing against Shanks’ thigh and he can feel his mind beginning to drown in a sea of desire. “Want…” He pants, trying to continue his though before it disappears completely from his mind. “I… I want…”

And now Shanks has the upper hand. “Yes, Buggy? What does my precious boyfriend want so badly that he’s losing his mind like this?” Shanks asks with a false naivety. His own dick is pressing against Buggy’s bare lower abdomen, the tipped flushed red. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Hnn!” Buggy whines, trying to hold out on his resolve a bit longer as he holds tight to Shanks’ arms. Of course, he’s never been able to resist Shanks. Not for long, anyway. “I-... I want you to fuck me,” He whimpers as he finally manages to cast his gaze up and to look Shanks in the eye. “Please, Shanks. Fuck me until I can’t walk or move or think. Please ruin me,” Buggy pleads softly.

Oh, wow, Buggy  _ really _ wants this. He’s going all out today, and Shanks  _ loves it. _ "Mm, such pretty words, baby," Shanks says with his rough, deep voice that makes the temperature of the room rise. "Take off your pants for me, Buggy." 

Buggy bites his lower lip as he slowly nods. But he doesn't move. Instead of moving to remove his pants and underwear, Buggy offers his boyfriend a coy smile as he softly says, "Can you take them off for me, babe?" His voice is a soft croon and Shanks loves it. Buggy's voice is always so pretty when his voice reflects how much lust is clouding his mind.

Shanks pulls back to look at his boyfriend, who smiles crookedly in return. The swimmer chuckles before pressing a chaste, quick kiss to Buggy's nose. "You're so cute, baby," He purrs with a smile as his hands work Buggy's pants and underwear off his hips so they can fall to Buggy's ankles. The redhead steps back, bringing Buggy with him so the gymnast steps out of his pants.

The compliment brings a pleased laugh from Buggy's lips as he looks up at Shanks from under his eyelashes. "Shanks, grab the lotion from your locker and make me lose my mind," He purrs lowly as he shamelessly grinds his cock against Shanks' hip. 

"You got it, baby," Shanks responds easily as he steps away from his boyfriend just long enough to get the unscented lotion from his locker. When he turns back to Buggy, his boyfriend is squirming and biting his lip as he tries not to touch himself. Shanks chuckles lowly as he pumps a gracious amount of lotion into his hand. "Look at you, Buggy. You're so goddamn pretty like this," Shanks praises as he spreads the lotion over his fingers and steps back in front of Buggy.

Buggy immediately wraps his arms around Shanks' neck, a smile still on his lips as he brings one leg up to wrap around Shanks' hip. The angle spreads him open and will provide all the access Shanks needs to Buggy's entrance. "All for you~" He says softly, his own words causing his cheeks to flush. "Please hurry, Shanks, I want your cock inside me. I've missed the way you stretch me open and fill me up," Buggy mewls as he tightens his leg around Shanks hips so their cocks rub against each other. 

A low moan is pulled from Shanks' throat at the actions, and he possessively wraps his unlotioned hand around the thigh that's resting on his hip. "I know, baby, I missed being inside you, too. You're always so tight when I pound into you and you take all my cum so well." Shanks' slicked hand moves between Buggy's cheeks and begins rubbing the lotion over Buggy's tight entrance. Shanks smirks at the way it makes Buggy mewl so prettily. "Aw, how cute~ How many fingers do you want me to start with, Buggy?"

The blue-haired man pushes his hips back into Shanks' touch as he rests his head on Shanks' shoulder. He presses a soft kiss to the redhead's throat before he quietly says, "Two, please." His hands bury in Shanks' hair as Buggy eagerly waits for the feeling of being stretched open by his boyfriend's fingers.

"Okay, sweetheart, if you can handle it," Shanks smiles and presses a soft kiss to Buggy's temple. He presses two fingers against Buggy’s entrance, carefully pressing his fingertips inside of Buggy’s hot, inviting body. His fingertips push just inside Buggy’s rim, rubbing against the warm walls. The gymnast lets out a choked whimper as Shanks grins and says, “You’re still so tight, Buggy. Perfect and hot and tight. Your ass is going to squeeze my cock so well.”

The only responses Buggy can form are rapid nods and pants of, “Yes, promise I will, please hurry, need you.” Between his words, Buggy’s mouth shows some love to Shanks’ throat and neck. He leaves bitemarks and hickies all over the tan skin, not caring that they’ll be visible for the next week.

Long fingers keep slowly working inside of Buggy as Shanks murmurs, “I know you will, sweetheart. You always grip my dick so well and milk me completely dry.” The swimmer’s cock is rubbing against Buggy’s hip, giving him just enough stimulation to keep him from rushing the process. “Think you’ll be able to do that again for me, baby? Think you can leave me all boneless and tired?”

Again, Buggy nods quickly, hums of agreement falling liberally from his throat. “Of course, yes, please keep going-!” He presses messy kisses to Shanks’ nape as he feels the fingers inside of him pushing in even further. He feels Shanks’ knuckles press against his rim and realizes that he’s already taken Shanks’ fingers to the base. Then the fingers inside him curl and Buggy lets out a loud moan as his back arches. “Shit, Shanks! More, give me more!”

“I will, baby,” Shanks chuckles as he repeats the action. He revels in the way Buggy’s cock begins to leak against his abdomen, their movements causing the precum to smear against his skin. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. I can’t wait to get my cock in you.”

Buggy whimpers as Shanks begins to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Buggy’s slick heat. “Want- That, too!” He chokes out between pants. He can feel Shanks beginning to pick up the pace, the fingers moving in and out of Buggy just fast enough to make soft, wet, lewd noises that echo off the locker room walls. 

A low purr is pulled from Shanks throat at the beautiful noises Buggy makes. “That’s it, Buggy. You’re doing so damn well for me. Just tell me when you can handle more, sweetheart,” Shanks praises as he speeds up a bit more, occasionally curling his fingers to stretch Buggy open even further.

“You can add another finger,” Buggy quickly pants as his fingers fist in Shanks’ hair. “Keep going, I need more- HAH!” 

Shanks’ fingers skim over Buggy’s prostate just as the swimmer pushes a third finger inside of Buggy. The reaction it earns Shanks is beautiful; Buggy’s back arches and his hips buck back into Shanks’ hand and the kiss Buggy is pressing to Shanks’ throat grows delightfully messy. “Such a lovely sound~ I wonder if I can make you make the same sound again~?” And Shanks repeats the action. To his delight, it does garner the same response.

“Hng! Sh-Shanks, please! I need more!” Buggy pleads as the three fingers curl and press and stretch Buggy open in almost all the best ways. The way Shanks’ fingertips rub over Buggy’s prostate is  _ fantastic. _ Buggy just wants it to be even better.

Shanks chuckles as he feels Buggy’s pleas against his skin. “I know, babe, but you need to give yourself another moment to adjust. Just be patient for me,” Shanks orders softly as he continues curling and stretching Buggy’s tight heat open.

Buggy knows Shanks isn’t going to relent, so he manages to hold his tongue - but not his moans and sighs - as he waits for Shanks to deem him ready. His cock is dripping onto Shanks’ skin and everything is wet and warm and so damn good and if Buggy keeps focusing on this he’s going to-

“Alright, I think you’re ready,” Shanks says decisively as he slowly removes his fingers from Buggy’s heat. He uses to excess lotion on his hand to lube up his cock as he smiles at his boyfriend, who offers a fluttering grin in return. “Think you’ll be able to hold this position while I fuck you until you can’t think?” He asks slyly. He knows Buggy wants to do it like this, but he feels like it’s only proper to ask.

A soft nod and a crooked smile is Buggy’s initial response. “Yeah, and I think I’ll need to be able to hold onto you since you always fuck me so well,” Buggy comments in a lust-sweet voice. He tightens his leg around Shanks’ him, forcing their cocks to rub together and drawing moans from both men. 

Shanks wraps a hand around his base and lines himself up with a smirk. “You always know just what to say, Buggy. Now just hold onto me.” The redhead waits until Buggy’s arms have tightened around his neck before he begins to slowly push into Buggy’s tight heat. “Mn, shit, baby, you’re just as tight as ever,” Shanks growls with a grin as the head of his member pushes inside of Buggy.

A low moan is pulled from the swimmer’s throat as Buggy flushes. He can’t find a verbal response other than, “Yes, yes, please!” Buggy mewls as he tightens his leg around Shanks’ hip. His cock rubs against Shanks’ abdomen, making Buggy weak in the knees. Luckily, Shanks sees this and uses his free hand to hold onto the back of the leg that Buggy is supporting himself on.

With Shanks’ help supporting him, Buggy pulls the redhead closer, letting Shanks’ dick sink all the way into him until Buggy’s taken his boyfriend’s cock to the root. Heavy breaths and moans echo off the walls as they take the time for their bodies to adjust.

After that, setting a rhythm is easy. Shanks’ leads, content with doing most of the work so he can hear Buggy’s lovely noises. His thrusts are ruthlessly timed and paced to make sure that he constantly rubs against Buggy’s prostate until the gymnast is shaking and whimpering.

It isn’t long before Buggy is close, his mouth pressing desperate kisses and soft mewls to Shanks’ neck as the redhead’s harsh pace brings Buggy closer with every passing second. “Sha-Shanks, gonna cum, h-hah! SHANKS!” And Buggy cums, spilling his seed all over both of their stomachs. He’s left panting and overstimulated as he squeezes down even tighter around Shanks.

“Good job, baby. I’m close, too. Just let me finish up. I know how much you love when I cum inside you,” Shanks grunts as he speeds up, only spurred on by the delightful gasps Buggy is letting out. It’s only a few more thrusts before he cums, spilling inside of Buggy and filling him with his seed. 

Both men stay there for a second, panting and holding onto each other as they catch their breath. It’s Shanks who speaks first, grinning at Buggy as he asks, “Shower, then your place for more?”

Buggy smiles right back as he nods in agreement. “Sounds like a good plan.”


End file.
